Scarlett Red
Scarlet Red is the Lombax of the Gothic Skull, Ratchet's childhood best friend, and the deuteragonist/secondary protagonist of Sonja's Adventures series. She likes rock music and Gothic stuff. She is voiced by Laurie Elliott (who did Jo from Total Drama-Revenge of the Island). Role in the series Personality Scarlet is a Gothic, tomboyish, calm, strong, level-headed, witty, strong-minded, quick-witted, mature, protective, earnest, a bit bossy, and really cool Gothic rocker. She is close childhood friends with Ratchet and Clank ever since they first met each other and go on adventures together. She is also an excellent and highly-talented Gothic rocker who loves rocking out with her electric guitar. However, she has a soft side, being loyal and kindhearted and keeps her promises, as well as stays true to her passion. She usually cries when someone like her mother says something really sweet to her. Despite this, she also intelligent, observant, and quick-thinking. Due to the trauma she has to go through of being brainwashed into becoming Clarissa, the Shadowling Kingdom's Princess by Queen Vixion prior the series, Scarlet shows an overprotective and no-nonsense side. She would get all suspicious and worried whenever Sonja is making secrets and is really stern towards her. This shows a hint that she's actually preventing Sonja from becoming a Shadowling like her. Interests Likes Dislikes Clarissa, her friends keeping secrets from her, Sonja or any of her friends ending up in the same state that she's in, Sonja and Jasper switching bodies Relationships Ratchet Scarlet's close childhood friend. While they did not have too much of a relationship at first, Scarlet eventually warmed up to Ratchet, confessing her love for him in the knight in shining armor test. Alister Azimuth It is revealed that Scarlet knows about him. She goes into a mirror from her grandmother's house to Torren IV. Alister found her when she sprained her ankle. Scarlet and Alister are good friends even if Sonja and Alister are in a relationship. Qwark She does not get along with Qwark at first, but they became good friends and they are able to make up with each other, sometimes Qwark can sometimes annoy her with his stupidity or low intelligence Sonja Farrington Diana Harp She and Diana have a strained relationship because of their opposites: Diana is a fashionista and likes fashion while Scarlet is a Gothic rocker and prefers Gothic stuff. They don't get along well and they usually get into fights or arguments, much to Sonja and the others' annoyance. However, every one in a while, they will get along. Out of their friends, Diana is the most to get outwardly annoyed by Scarlett's over-protectiveness of Sonja. Sabine Jones Da Silva She and Sabine have a greatest relationship ever. Sabine is a journalist and is a racing driver for Toro Rosso, Ferrari, Audi, McLaren and DS Techeetah and likes racing. Trivia * Scarlet's theme color is black with the sub-color dark red. * Her mother is a popular detective, which inspired her to be a detective and a goth rocker at the same time since she is observant and strong-minded. * Scarlet's Shadowling form, Princess Clarrisa has not made a debut yet until Sonja's Adventure of MLP: The Movie, making Elvira, the Shadowling Kingdom's second-in-command, the main villain of almost every episode. * Ever since her secret of being Clarissa is revealed, Scarlet can now be as Clarissa anytime she wants to. Quotes “''Oh no, what secret is she hiding now''?” -Scarlet's catchphrase when she’s worried about Sonja keeping a secret.Category:Heroes Category:Merbaxes Category:Females Category:Lombax 6